Guitar Strings
by sassybutt32
Summary: The International Wammy Band Competition is taking place in Japan this year and the bands are all staying at Ootori Suits. Kyoya takes a personal liking to an American band and the hosts soon become their number 1 fans. Soon after, Mori and the band's lead singer form a strange connection that just might be more. But, what's a band competition without a little drama? Mori/OC


**I do not Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Personal note: I guess I am somehow making this a part of my other Ouran stories. I tried not to. But i guess i just had to write them in. You can read this by it's self don't worry, but if you have read my other Ouran stories you know the two other characters that hang around the Hosts. if not, Yumi is dating Kaoru (she's from my story_ A New Host Member_) and Naomi is getting married to Hunny (from the story _Not So Broken Inside_). **

**This story doesn't really have any deep dark secrets about the new characters like my other two stories did. The drama mostly comes from the competition and what the band learns from their dreams of being famous. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: West of Sorrow**

Sitting inside the large hotel room was a young girl of nineteen. She sat on the leather sofa and hunched over onto the coffee table, writing on dozens of pieces of paper. Every few moments she'd click a button on her MacBook and the sound of a guitar blared around the room.

She'd shake her head at some points, pausing the music and erasing what she wrote on the paper. Other points she'd grin and bite her lip as she thought over what to write next.

The door to the hotel room opened and three boys walked in, all smiling and laughing. One boy, with chocolate brown skin and his hair cut short raised an eyebrow at her. "Ming, are you still working on that song?"

She nodded her head, "I wanted to fix the lyrics in the chorus."

"The lyrics were fine!" A Korean boy whined, brushing back his ear length black hair. She shook her head, "They can always be improved."

"At this rate we won't have any type of song to perform in the finals." A boy with pale skin and blonde hair groaned, falling next to the girl, Ming, on the couch. "If we make it to the finals." The first boy said sternly, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge.

"Ky, I swear if you keep talking negative I am kicking you out of the band." Ming shouted, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. He threw his jacket at her and rolled his eyes, "The competition hasn't even started yet. Just relax, Ming."

"And if you kick him out, we won't have a basis." The Korean boy mentioned. Ming rolled her eyes, "I was just kidding anyway, Dex."

The blonde boy pulled at Ming's sweater, pulling her down next to him, "Just go to bed, Ming. Tomorrow we get to take a tour of Japan, check out the studio we get to practice in, and our tour guide said he'd take us out to eat too. You'll need your sleep, babe."

She smiled at him, "Always looking out for me, Ryan." She said, patting his cheek. She quickly sat up, hunching back over to the lyrics. "But I need to finish this."

Ryan groaned, pulling a throw pillow up to his face to scream in. Ky simply rolled his eyes as he finished his soda, "Ming, it's almost eleven, plus I'm sure you're still jet-lagged from the flight, as are we. Can we all please just go to sleep?" he asked.

Ming gave him a look, before catching sight of herself in a mirror across from her. She did have bags under her eyes and she did look tired, not to mention her shoulder length hair looked dirty and sticking up at the ends. She really could use some good sleep and a shower.

Sighing, she pushed together all her papers, shut her laptop and nodded. Ky smiled in satisfaction as he, Dex and Ryan made their way to their room and she walked to her private bedroom on the other side of the hotel room.

She walked towards her open suitcase and quickly changed into a white tank top and her pajama shorts. She took out her contacts and took a seat on the floor next to the four poster bed. She took in a few deep breaths, did her evening stretches for about five minutes before finally crawling into bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka sat in the backseat of the rather large limo, staring out the window as the rest of the hosts and friends talked about the plans for the day. Takashi had finished his time with the Hosts a year ago, and was now in college. His cousin, Mitsukuni, had moved into his own place near his college and his girlfriend, now _fiancée_, Naomi lived with him.

Kyoya and Tamaki had just finished their time at Ouran as well, leaving Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Yumi at Ouran to run the Host club.

They were all free that day, and were rather excited for the day ahead of them. A music competition was taking place in Japan, letting twenty bands compete against each other from around the world and preform on television. The bands would slowly be voted off and the winner would get a recording contract and fifty thousand dollars. It seemed like a rather nice deal, considering they'd get a CD released and they'd also get to go on tour and make loads more money.

Kyoya had a personal favorite band already, seeing as he had met them all since they were staying at his family's hotel. He had offered to show them around Japan personally and take them to dinner, because he strongly believed they'd win the competition.

"How do you know?" Naomi asked curiously. Kyoya pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, "They have their own Youtube channel and I took the time to listen to some of their music and covers. They're quite good, for amateurs. Considering what this competition will do for them when they preform, they have a high possibility of winning." He explained.

Tamaki grinned, "What genre is this band?" he asked happily. Kyoya pondered this for a moment, "I'm not quite sure, to be exact. They mostly post cover songs, and the few original songs they post are acoustic and slow. The band name makes you believe they are some depressing, heavy metal group but I actually think they're more of the Pop genre." He explained, pulling open his laptop.

"What's the name?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. "West of Sorrow." Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

Mitsukuni made a face, "They do sound like a depressing band." He muttered. Naomi giggled and nudged him, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Mitsukuni. If you did, I probably wouldn't be sitting next to you right now."

He grinned at her and took hold of her hand happily. Takashi smiled when he noticed this (he was probably the only one to notice it). He was very happy for his cousin. It seemed like everyone around him was finding the one they love. Hikaru had Haruhi, Kaoru had Yumi, Mitsukuni had Naomi and now that Kyoya and Tamaki were heading off to college, they would probably find the one they love as well.

A curious thought came to his head, and he found himself pondering this for the rest of the car ride. Was he going to find someone as well? Or would he end up in some arranged (but his parents would deny it was arranged) marriage with a country girl from the other side of Japan?

He knew he wanted to be in love, but he just hadn't found the right girl. He'd met tons of them, even remembered some girls confessing their love for him when he went to Ouran, but he never returned it. He always believed when he met the right girl, he'd know it as soon as possible. It would hit him, like lightning. So far, in his nineteen years of life, he had never felt that lightning at all.

The limo came to a stop and Kyoya closed his laptop. "We're here." He announced. He was the first one out of the limo, followed Tamaki, Hikaru, Haruhi, Kaoru, Yumi, Naomi, Hunny and then Takashi.

Once they were outside, they saw a group of people standing by the doors of the hotel, all talking amongst themselves.

Kyoya walked up to them first, putting on his "_charming_" smile as he approached the slightly short girl with olive colored skin and shoulder length brown hair.

"Good morning, Miss Sanchez." He bowed to her. She laughed and shook her head quickly, "I told you Kyoya, please call me Ming. I hope you remember the rest of my band." She said, motioning towards the three boys behind her.

Kyoya nodded, "Nice you see you all again, Dexter, Ryan, Ky."

The three boys nodded, grinning at him. Kyoya motioned towards his friends, "I hope you don't mind, I brought along a few of my friends to help show you around Japan."

Ming and the boys all shook their head, "It's not a problem." Ky shrugged. Ryan nodded, "Yeah, but we actually wanted to ask a question before we started the tour."

Kyoya nodded, signaling them to continue. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He nudged Dex, who glared at him. Dex quickly pointed to Ming and she sent him a glare as well. Takashi could tell they were all nervous to ask this question, and seeing as it appeared they had previously met Kyoya, they must know he can seem rather evil at times.

Ming rubbed her hands together nervously, before fiddling with her Apple shaped necklace. "Uh, we love that you offered us a tour and all, but we aren't that interested in seeing everything Japan has to offer. With the competition and all, we won't be really visiting much of the places you show us. So, if it's alright with you, could you just show us to some local parks and places to get food,"

"Oh, and a mall!" Ryan piped in. Ming gave him a pointed look before turning back to Kyoya.

Kyoya chuckled, "I understand. It would be perfectly fine, Miss Sanchez."

Ming grinned, "Great. Why don't you introduce us to your friends?" She asked, eyeing all of them curiously. She met eyes with Takashi and gave him a curious look, before turning her attention back to Kyoya.

"Of course, everyone," he turned to his friends, "This is the Band, West of Sorrow. Meet their lead singer and entertainer, Ming Sanchez." He motioned to her and she smiled and waved to them all. Tamaki stepped forward, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It is my pleasure, Miss Sanchez."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, before slowly taking her hand away and chuckling awkwardly, "Uh, thanks."

Kyoya motioned towards Dex, "This is the band's guitarist and backup vocals, Dexter Woo." Dex grinned at everyone.

"The band's basis, Ky Pierce." Ky nodded towards everyone, digging his hands into his sweat shirt's pockets. "And this is the band's drummer Ryan Beckham."

He smiled, "No relation to David Beckham." He said, winking playfully. No one seemed to laugh and he awkwardly looked down at his feet.

"Well, I am Tamaki Souh." He said happily, "You already know Kyoya," he motioned towards him.

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the twins both grinned towards the group of people. "She is my lovely daughter, Haruhi Fujioka!" he said happily, hugging Haruhi. Ming raised an eyebrow at this, before quickly brushing it off and letting him continue.

"This is Yumi DeLuca," He motioned towards the girl with medium length black hair, holding one of the twin's hands. "This is Mitsukuni Huninozuka; feel free to call him Hunny, and his fiancée Naomi Kiddo." He pointed to the two blondes that seemed to be the same height as Ming.

"And lastly, this is Takashi Morinozuka; feel free to call him Mori." Tamaki said, waving towards Takashi. Ming smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Do you two prefer Hunny and Mori?" She asked curiously. Mori shrugged while Hunny grinned, "You can call us that! Everyone does!" he said happily.

Ming made a face, "I don't want to be rude, but would it be okay if I just called you by your first names?" she asked curiously.

Hunny made a baby face, looking almost like he was about to cry, "You don't like Hunny?" he asked sadly.

Ming gulped, her face stretching into pure shock at how quickly he could become sad. She looked around his group of friends for help, but they all acted like this was normal for them. Even his fiancée looked like this was slightly amusing.

"O-Okay, I'll call you Hunny." She muttered. Hunny grinned happily and cheered while Ming gave him a disbelieving look. She quickly snapped out of it and looked at Takashi, "Can I still call you by your first name?" she asked curiously. He shrugged, causing her to grin. "Great! Thanks!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "If we're all done with introductions, would you all like to start the tour?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and the band ran towards the limo, all the boys' aw-ing at the inside of the limo. Everyone piled inside, Takashi ending up sitting next to Ming as they all took their seats.

"Where to first?" Tamaki asked curiously. "Can you show us that mall?" Ryan asked. Ming elbowed him, "Where ever is closest, Kyoya." She smiled. He nodded, pulling out his cell phone to tell the driver where to go first.

"You all speak Japanese so well." Haruhi mused. They all grinned, "We had to pay extra during school to take an off campus Language class. We all wanted to learn Japanese and we had to go to the Community College a few miles away while we were in High School." Dex explained. Ming laughed, "My mom was certainly pleased. She was happy I was learning more about my Japanese culture."

"You're Japanese?" Tamaki asked, amazed. Ryan chuckled, "You couldn't tell from the eyes?" he questioned, pointing towards her eyes. She swatted her hand away, "Only half. I'm also Mexican." She explained casually.

"Oh wow! You speak Spanish too?" Mitsukuni asked. She shook her head, chuckling, "No. My dad could never teach me and I don't really have any relatives on my dad's side that are alive to teach me. When it came to learning my second language in High School I had to pick between Spanish or paying the extra money for Japanese at the college, so I chose Japanese." She explained.

"Why couldn't your dad teach you?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi gave him a look, "She might not want to talk about that." She mumbled.

Ming laughed, "My dad isn't dead or anything."

Haruhi looked down at her lap, embarrassed. Ming smiled at her, "No, it's okay. People normally assume that when I talk about him."

"Do you not know who your dad is?" Tamaki asked. Ming shook her head, "No, nothing like that. My parents are happily married. My dad is actually a mute."

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki's mouth all formed an O and they looked very interested in the story. Ming laughed, "That's about it, guys. There isn't really a story behind it. He just doesn't have the ability to speak because of this thing with his vocal cords when he was born. He communicates with everyone with sign language. That's about it." She explained casually.

"Do all your families support your dreams of being famous?" Tamaki asked. They all nodded and shrugged, "More or less." Dex chuckled. "They just want us to do something that makes money." Ky added. Ryan nodded, "My parents just want us out of garage."

Ming chuckled, "I think mine just don't want me to let fame go to my head or something."

"You guys don't seem like a band, though." Hikaru said casually. "You seem like some pranksters or something."

"I thought we seemed more adventurous than prank-like." Dex muttered. "Why adventurous?" Kaoru and Yumi asked in unison. The four band members all grinned wickedly, "You'll see." Ming said happily, leaning back in her seat.

The car came to a stop and Kyoya glanced out the window. "We're here." He called, opening the door and walking out. Everyone followed suit, and Takashi was pushed slightly forward as he got out, followed by a slight squeal.

He glanced behind him and saw Ming bend over behind him, her arm on his back for support and her face a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Dex and Ryan were both chuckling at her before noticing Takashi staring at them. They both gulped and pointed to each other, "He did it!" they said together.

Ming glared at them, before turned to Takashi and bowing. "I'm sorry I fell into you and used you to support myself after those two idiots pushed me." She said quickly. Takashi shrugged, patting her shoulder so she knew to look up.

Once she did he gave her an expression that said _'It's okay'_ and she nodded, happily. "Great." She said, before the two of them, along with the rest of the band members followed Kyoya into a rather large complex they assumed was the mall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hoped you liked it. **

**I love Takashi and I really wanted to write a story for him. While trying to figure out what girl would work for him I kept thinking someone who would be the opposite, some one who talked a lot or just has to use their voice a lot for what they do, but still can understand Takashi's silence. (if you couldn't tell. I threw in like two times where Ming understood Takashi.) **

**I will try to post more of this story. I'm currently working on three other stories so we will see. (of course, I'm basically a hermit. the only other thing that takes up time in my life is tumblr and the sims.) **

**OH. I also got the inspration of Ming's "look" or appearance at least, from a friend of mine. I think their minds are pretty different, but i did model how Ming looks to my friend. If you'd like to know what my friend looks like for a better idea of Ming, her name is lemoncoffee on tumblr. my friend's name is Jazming (but in my story her name is just Ming. So they don't have the same name) and she is quite the lovely person. **

**so, I hope you like it and stick aound for more. Tell me what you think please! **


End file.
